bleachfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ulquiorra Cifer
Ulquiorra Cifer (ウルキオラ・シファー, Urukiora Shifā) ist der Cuatro Espada von Aizens Arrancar-Armee und somit der viertstärkste Arrancar, außerdem ist er zusammen mit Yammy Llargo einer der ersten Espada, den man zu Gesicht bekam. Im Verlauf der Geschichte wird er zum Entführer von Orihime Inoue und einer von Ichigo Kurosakis größten Rivalen. Erscheinung thumb|left|160px|Ulqiuorras Hollowloch und seinen Espada RangUlquiorra ist ein männlicher Arrancar, der nicht sonderlich groß erscheint, mittellange schwarze Haare und weiße Haut hat. Seine leicht schmächtige Erscheinung lässt den Eindruck vermitteln, dass man es mit einem eher schwachen Arrancar zu tun hat, jedoch wird schon nach seinen ersten Auftritten das genaue Gegenteil bewiesen. Eines seiner hervostechendsten Merkmale sind seine grünen Augen, die eine schwarze, schlitzförmige Pupille aufweisen. Zudem geht von jeweils einem Augen eine türkisfarbene Linie über seine Wangen, welche auf den ersten Blick wie Tränenspuren erscheinen. Ulquiorra trägt die Arrancaruniform, bei dem der Mantel stets geschlossen ist und nur seinen Bauchnabel in einer eckigen Öffnung zeigt. Wie bei jedem anderen Arrancar auch, sind an seinem Körper die Überreste seiner Hollowmaske zu finden, bei ihm haben diese die Form eines auf der von Ulquiorra aus gesehen rechten Seite zerstörten Helmes mit Hörnern, die an Fledermausohren erinnnern. Seine Espadanummer (in seinem Fall die Vier) ist ihm auf die linke Brust tätowiert. Es sollte noch angemerkt werden, dass sich die Position seines Hollowloches seit seinem Ersten Auftritt im Manga und ihm Anime von seinem Hals hinuter zu seinem Brustbein bewegt hat. Charakter Ulquiorra hat ein sehr ruhiges, stoisches Auftreten, und verändert kaum einmal seinen Gesichtsausdruck. Er ist sehr pflichtbewusst, was sich dadurch zeigt, dass Ulquiorra sich von niemandem behindern lässt, einen Auftrag von Sousuke Aizen auszuführen. Er würde sogar einen Mitstreiter angreifen, um Aizens Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Ulquiorra sieht jeden, der ihn nicht interessiert, oder der zu schwach ist, als wertlos und damit als entbehrlich an. Grimmjow Jaegerjaques gibt an, dass Ulqiuorra seine Gegner gerne in die Brust sticht (an der selben Stelle, an der sich das Hollowloch befindet). Wenn Ulquiorra Interesse an einem Kampf hat, ist er sehr analytisch, denn er erkennt zum Beispiel beinahe sofort die Hintergründe hinter Orihimes Fähigkeiten. Außerdem scheint er Personen nicht unnötig zu töten, was man daran erkennen kann, dass er Ichigo und Orihime verschonte, weil ihm nicht befohlen wurde die beiden zu töten. Wenn er jedoch seine Feinde eliminieren will, zeigt er dabei keine Gnade und neigt anscheinend dazu, seinen Gegnern den oft enormen Kraftunterschied zwischen ihm und ihnen zu demonstrieren. Das Wohl anderer Arrancar interessiert dem Espada nicht besonders und nimmt ihre Todesfälle kalt auf. Ein Aspekt, das etwas paradox gegenüber seinen ruhigen Charakter steht, ist, dass er des Öfteren dazu neigt, viel zu reden, was Ichigo einmal erwähnt hat. Wenn er anderen Personen etwas erklärt oder aber einen Fakt hinterfragt, so redet er oft sehr viel oder - falls der letzte Punkt zutrifft - stellt viele Fragen, die jedoch des Öfteren seine Gesprächspartner verwirren, bzw. verunsichern. Mit Ausnahme von Aizen scheint er jedoch auch dazu zu neigen, auf seine Mitmenschen herabzublicken, was sich u.a. an der häufigen Benutzung des informellen Personalpronomens "ore" statt das höflichere "watashi" oder "boku" zeigt. Man kann Ulquiorra als einen Einzelkämpfer ansehen, da er meist Hilfe ablehnt und den anderen Arrancar, die sich gerade in einem Kampf befinden, nicht zu Hilfe kommt, sondern stattdessen ihren Kämpfen erst zusieht und erst dann einschreitet, wenn der Gegner vollständig die Oberhand gewonnen hat und das Leben des Arrancars stark gefährdet sein könnte, wie z.B. bei Yammy und Grimmjow. Selbst in der Situation, in der Loly Aivirrne und Menoly Mallia gewaltsam gegen Orihime vorgegangen sind, Ichigo eingreifen wollte und Ulquiorra ihn jeder aufgehalten hat, erklärt er, dass er das nur getan hat, weil Ichigo zuerst seinen Kampf mit ihm beenden muss, bevor er sich einen neuen Gegner zuwendet. Er scheint überhaupt nicht die Fähigkeit zu haben, Gefühle zu zeigen, die Menschen normalerweise mit ihrem Herz spüren, dafür spricht sein Todesaspekt, der Nihilismus. Er versteht Menschen, wie Orihime, die oft Gefühle zeigen, nicht, zeigt jedoch durchaus Interesse daran, herauszufinden, was genau ein Herz ist. Es gab nur einen Moment, in der Ulquiorra einen Wutausbruch hat, dies hing mit der Tatsache zusammen, dass er Ichigos Siegeswillen nicht verstand. Gegen Ende seines Lebens sieht man, dass Ulquiorra vielleicht auch eine gute Seite hatte. Er stirbt mit dem Glauben, dass sich in seiner Hand das Herz befindet. Handlung Arrancar Saga thumb|Ulquiorra offenbart was er gesehen hatUlquiorra tauchte erstmals mit Yammy in Ichigos Heimatstadt auf. Da Ichigo zu diesem Zeitpunkt Probleme hatte seinen inneren Hollow zu kontrollieren war er damals zu schwach und wurde, wie Chad und Orihime, schnell besiegt. Erst Kisukes und Yoruichis Erscheinen konnte eine Wende in den Kampf bringen. Als Yammy nahe einer Niederlage durch die Beiden war, stellte sich Ulquiorra dazwischen und zog sich mit Yammy zurück. In Las Noches offenbart er daraufhin Aizen und alles anderen Arrancar, was er in Karakura gesehen hat, indem er sein Auge herausnimmt und zerspringen lässt. Dort teilt er ihnen auch mit das er Ichigo Kurosaki nicht für würdig befindet, getötet zu werden. Was Aizen akzeptiert, Grimmjow jedoch als schweren Fehler ansieht. Etwa einen Monat später stellte er Orihime vor die Wahl, dass sie entweder mit ihm zu Aizen kommt oder er würde mit seinen Gefährten ihre Freunde töten. Mit dem Ziel, ihre Freunde zu beschützen, ließ sich Orihime auf den Handel ein und begleitete Ulquiorra nach Hueco Mundo. Hueco Mundo Saga thumb|left|190px|Grimmjow greift Ulquiorra anNachdem Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Chad und Uryū in Las Noches eingedrungen sind und Ichigo auf dem Weg ist Orihime zu befreien, begegnet letztgenannter Ulquiorra, der Ichigo gegenüber erwähnt, dass er Orihime nach Hueco Mundo entführt hat. Dies führt dazu, dass Ichigo, der es zunächst nicht für nötig hielt, gegen Ulquiorra zu kämpfen, weil er noch keinem seiner Freunde Schaden zugefügt habe, ihn letztendlich doch angreift, was jedoch dazu führt, dass Ichigo eine vernichtende Niederlage beigebracht wurde. Jedoch lässt Ulquiorra Ichigo am Leben und rät ihm, sich zurückzuziehen, wenn er dazu noch in der Lage sei. Nachdem er bemerkt, dass Grimmjow Orihime aus ihrer Zelle entführt hatte, folgt er den Beiden und beginnt einen kurzen Kampf gegen Grimmjow, der damit endet, dass er mittels Caja Negación von Grimmjow für eine Zeitspanne, die mehrere Stunden umfasst, in eine andere Dimension verbannt wird. Nachdem er aus diesem ausbricht, begibt er sich zum Palast von Las Noches zurück, um dort von Aizen die Verantwortung für das Schloss zu übernehmen, da dieser sich mit den Top-3 Espada in Richtung Karakura Town begeben möchte. Während Ulquiorra auf Ichigos Ankunft wartet, fragt er Orihime, die von Coyote Starrk zurückgeholt wurde, was es bedeutet ein "Herz" zu haben und stellt weiter infrage, ob ein Herz, wie es von Orihime beschrieben wurde, tatsächlich existiert. Doch bevor er in der Lage ist, Orihime weiter zu befragen, kommt Ichigo heran und Ulquiorra zieht sein Zanpakutō um ihn zu töten. Fake Karakura Town Saga thumb|210px|Ulquiorra gegen Ichigo Im Laufe des Kampfes schießt Ulquiorra sein Cero auf Ichigo, dem jener jedoch widerstehen kann. Da bemerkt Ulquiorra, dass Ichigo stärker geworden ist und fragt, ob das so ist, weil er Grimmjow besiegt hat, weil er Orihime retten will, oder weil all seine Freunde weiter unten mit ihm kämpfen. Jedoch sagt er, dass es alles keine Bedeutung habe, da Orihime schon eine von "ihnen" sei und dass niemand etwas daran ändern könne. Als Ichigo antwortet, dass Ulquiorra das nicht zu entscheiden habe, sagt dieser, dass es Aizens Entscheidung war. Im Verlauf des Kampfes lernt Ichigo dann, die Bewegungen von Ulquiorra zu durchschauen, was laut ihm entweder daran liegt, dass Ulquiorra menschlicher oder er selbst mehr wie ein Hollow geworden ist. Als Reaktion darauf schaltet Ulquiorra einen Gang höher, wird jedoch von Orihimes Santen Kesshun aufgehalten. Ulquiorra stellt darauf die Frage, warum sie Ichigo nicht von Kampfbeginn an beschützt hat. Während die beiden weiterkämpfen, kommt Ulquiorra hinter das Prinzip von Ichigos Bankai. Während die beiden sich bekämpfen, schleichen sich Loly und Menoly von hinten an Orihime heran, um sie zu quälen und anschließend zu töten. Als Ichigo das bemerkt und angreifen will, drohen die beiden, Orihime den linken Augapfel herauszureißen, wenn sie angegriffen werden. Als Ichigo daraufhin ein Getsuga Tenshō auf sie abfeuern will, geht Ulquiora dazwischen und lenkt den Angriff ab. Er sagt Loly jedoch, dass sie daraus keine falschen Schlüsse ziehen soll, da er ihr gar nicht helfen wollte. An Ichigo gewandt, sagt Ulquiorra, dass er erst ihn töten muss, bevor Ichigo sich anderen Kämpfen zuwenden kann. Da taucht Yammy aus derselben Tür wie vorher Loly und Menoly auf. Ulquiorra bemerkt, dass er sich vollkommen erholt hat, lehnt aber die Hilfe ab, die Yammy ihm angeboten hat und sagt, dass er lieber wieder weiterschlafen oder im Kampf gegen die Kommandanten helfen soll. thumb|left|210px|Ulquiorras Sieg scheint sicherYammy jedoch hat keine Lust auf beides und so wendet er sich Loly, Menoly und Orihime zu. Als er die beiden Arrancar besiegt hat, fragt Yammy Ulquiorra, ob er Orihime nun töten dürfe. Als er gerade dazu ansetzen will, taucht Uryū Ishida auf und setzt den Décima Espada mithilfe einer speziellen Landmine von Mayuri Kurotsuchi außer gefecht. Nach diesem Vorfall holt Ichigo wieder seine Hollowmaske hervor, diesmal stark genug, allen Angriffen seitens Ulquiorras zu widerstehen und sogar dessen Klinge anzuknacksen. Ulquiorra flüchtet dann auf die Kuppel von Las Noches, wo er Ichigo mitteilt, dass Aizen den Espada zwei Dinge unter der Kuppel von Las Noches verboten hat: Erstens, das Gran Rey Cero anzuwenden und zweitens, dass die Top Vier Espada ihre Resurrección thumb|210px|Ulquiorra´s Tod er zerfällt zu Aschenicht unter der Kuppel anwenden dürfen. Direkt danach befreit er sein Zanpakutō mit dem Befehl Verschließe!, gefolgt von dem Namen Murciélago. Obwohl er Ichigo nun klar überlegen ist, gibt dieser einfach nicht auf, was Ulquiorra nicht verstehen kann. Der Espada will Ichigo nun echte Verzweiflung zeigen und aktiviert, auch wenn es absolut unnötig ist, die zweite Etappe seiner Resurrección. Er vernichtet Ichigo brutal, doch dieser nimmt eine vorher noch unbekannte Hollow-Gestalt an, worauf Ulquiorra fragt, wie dies möglich sei, da dies die Form eines Hollows sei. Noch überraschter war er, als Ichigo an ihm mittels Sonído vorbeiging und mühelos einen Arm abriss. Nach kurzen aber erbittertem Kampf in dem Ulquiorra auch sei letztes Ass, die Lanze del Relampago, rausholt wird sein Leben durch ein gigantisches Cero beendet. Beziehungen Ulquiorra ist kein sonderlich sozialer Arrancar und hat infolgedessen auch wenig Interaktionen mit anderen Charakteren gezeigt. Hier sind ein paar der Charaktere die eine Ausnahme bilden: Grimmjow Jaegerjaques thumb|left|Die KonfrontationUlquiorra scheint nicht gut auf den Sexta Espada zu sprechen sein, was auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht. Während Ulquiorra nie mehr tut, als Aizen ihm sagt, handelt Grimmjow gerne nach eigenem Willen. So bringt dieser Luppi Antenor um und zerstört alles ohne Rücksicht, so auch Loly und Menoly, vor denen er Orihime beschützte (weil diese ihm seinen Arm geheilt hatte). Als Grimmjow Orihime entführt, damit sie den von Ulquiorra besiegten Ichigo heilen sollte, trifft jener unerwartet ein, was schließlich zu einer Auseinandersetzung zwischen Ulquiorra und Grimmjow führt, da Grimmjow den Cuatro Espada beschimpft und schließlich angreift. Ulquiorra scheint etwas überrascht, schreckt jedoch nicht davor zurück, Grimmjow zu bekämpfen. Sōsuke Aizen Ulquiorra ist Aizen äußerst treu ergeben und, wie er selbst sagt, existiert er nur, um ihn seinem Ziel näher zu bringen. Warum, ist nicht bekannt, da nichts aus seiner Zeit, bevor er Arrancar geworden ist bekannt, ist. Seine Loyalität ihm gegenüber macht sich u.a. darin bemerkbar, dass er Aizen selbst in seiner Abwesenheit mit dem Suffix [http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Japanische_Anrede ''-sama ]anspricht. Jedoch hat Ulquiorra trotz dessen, Aizen nie von seiner Segunda Etapa berichtet. Ichigo Kurosaki thumb|Ulquiorra und Ichigo Da der Cuatro Espada nicht viel von Menschen hält, hält er auch nicht viel von Ichigo. Dennoch sieht er in ihm nur ein Wesen an, dass vernichtet werden muss, denn er erkennt Ichigos wachsende Kraft und sein enormes Potential. Auch sieht er Ichigo wohl als ''interessante Beute an, denn laut Grimmjow hat Ulquiorra die Angewohnheit, Leute mit einem Stich in die Brust umzubringen, was er u.a. bei Ichigo macht. Er sah es zwar als Schande an, im letzten Kampf von Ichigo besiegt zu werden und sah danach keinen Grund mehr zu leben, doch, wie er selbst kurz vor seinem Tod sagte, fand er Ichigo und seine Freunde nach all der Zeit etwas interessant, was eventuell mit Ichigos Einstellung ihm gegenüber zusammenhängt, da er zwar gegen Ulquiorra kämpfen wollte, doch kurz von dem Tod des Espada zugibt, so nicht gewinnen zu wollen. 'Orihime Inoue' thumb|left|Ulquiorra und OrihimeUlquiorra ist derjenige, der Orihime gefangen nimmt und nach Hueco Mundo bringt. Dort scheint er sich als Einziger etwas um ihr Wohlempfinden zu sorgen, doch dies auch nur, weil es ihm von Aizen befohlen wurde. Als Ulquiorra Ichigos Versuche, sie zu retten, beleidigte, gab Orihime ihm aus Wut eine heftige Ohrfeige, was diesen tatsächlich nachdenken ließ, wieso Menschen so viel von Gefühlen halten und will wissen, was ein Herz ist. Kurz vor seinem Tod sprach er nochmals mit ihr und fragte sie, ob sie ihn fürchte. Sie verneinte diese Frage. Durch seine Beziehung mit Orihime versteht er endgültig, was ein Herz ist und glaubt, dass es sich dort, in seiner Hand, die Orihimes berührt, befindet. Es sollte noch angemerkt werden, dass Ulquiorra noch niemals Gewalt gegenüber Orihime angewendet hat. Und auch, wenn er es auch nur in Aizens Interesse tat stets dafür sorgte, dass sie während ihrer Zeit in Hueco Mundo überlebte. Fähigkeiten Ulquiorra ist ein überaus starker Kämpfer. Vor seinem finalen Kampf gegen Ichigo scheint er keine Mühe mit Gegnern zu haben, sondern kämpft mit den Händen in den Hosentaschen, welche er nur dann benutzt, um Angriffe zu blocken oder Gegner unbewaffnet zu durchbohren. Erst im letzten Kampf zieht er schlussendlich sein Schwert, mit welchem er auch sehr geschickt ist. Seine weiteren Fähigkeiten: thumb|Cero Oscuras *'Cero:' Ulquiorra kann ohne große Mühe hellgrüne Ceros mit gewaltiger Kraft von seinen Fingerspitzen abfeuern. Auch das Bala, die schnellere , aber schwächere Version des Cero, beherrscht er, wobei dieses schon stark genug ist , um schwächere Shinigami schwer zu verletzen .Jedoch bevorzugt er das stärkere Cero. :*'Cero Oscuras:' Ein schwarzes und enorm starkes Cero, welches Ichigos Getsuga Tenshō ähnelt. Seine Zerstörungskraft ist groß genug, um Ichigo fast kampfunfähig zu machen. Letztendlich durchbohrt er ihn mit diesem Cero. In dessen zweite Hollowform konnte Ichigo diesen Angriff jedoch mit seinem eigenen Cero negieren. *'Garganta:' Bei seinem ersten Auftritt in Karakura, hat er die Fähigkeit, Garaganta zu öffnen , gezeigt und ein Tor zurück nach Hueco Mundo geöffnet. Dies öffnet er indem er mit dem Finger an die entsprechende Stelle tippt. *'Hakuda:' Für seinen Körperbau ist der Espada unglaublich stark und konnte sogar Yammy ohne Mühe vom Angriff abhalten, oder aber er schleudert Gegner mit einem halbherzigen Angriff weit weg. Auch können seine Nahkampffähigkeiten können mit denen von Ichigo, in ihrem ersten Kampf in Hueco Mundo, mithalten. Er neigt dazu, seine Gegner in die Brust mit seiner Hand zu durchbohren, um sie töten, was eine klare physische Stärke hohen Ausmaßes zeigt. *'Hierro:' Seine Verteidigungskraft ist ebenso enorm und ermöglicht es ihm, starke Angriffe mit nur einer Hand abzuwehren. Jegliche Form von Ichigos Getsuga Tenshō fügt ihm keinen oder nur leichten Schaden zu. In seinen Verwandlungsformen ist das Hierro so stark, dass ihm kein normaler Angriff etwas anzuhaben scheint. Jedoch kann Ichigo in seiner 2. Hollowform Ulquiorra ohne großen Aufwand verletzen und sogar einen Arm abreißen.thumb|160px|Ulquiorras Garganta *'Hochgeschwindigkeitsregeneration:' Diese Kraft ist, laut Ulquiorra selbst, sogar noch stärker, als seine Fähigkeiten im Angriff. Wenn sein Körper beschädigt wird, wachsen die Körperteile sofort wieder nach, was es noch schwerer macht, ihm Schaden zuzufügen. Diese Fähigkeit funktioniert aber weder bei seinen inneren Organen noch bei seinem Gehirn. *'Intellekt: '''Ulquiorra verfügt über einen überdurchschnittlichen Intellekt und eine genauso gute Beobachtungsgabe. So erkennt er den Aufbau des Getsuga Tenshō oder Orihimes Santen Kesshun ohne groß darüber nachzudenken. *'Projektion:' Ulquiorra kann seine Erinnerungen, die er gesehen hat, projizieren, indem er eines seiner Augen zersplittert und so seinen Kameraden und Aizen sichtbar machen. Sein Auge wächst jedoch auch sofort wieder nach. *'Reiatsu: Ulquiorra besitzt ein so hohes Reiatsu, dass es ihm von Aizen verboten wurde, dass Gran Rey Cero sowie seine Resurreccion innerhalb Las Noches anzuwenden. *Resurrección: Ulquiorras Resurrección trägt den Namen Murciélago und aktiviert sich mit dem Ausruf Verschließe! Zudem ist er der Einzige der Espada, der die zweite Stufe die Segunda Etapa gemeistert hat. Mehr unter: Murciélago *[[Fähigkeiten der Arrancar|'''Sonído]]: Ebenfalls ist Ulquiorra sehr schnell, wie auch die anderen Espada. In seiner verwandelten Form scheint er sogar noch viel schneller zu werden. *'Zanjutsu:' Sein Zanpakutō zeigt er sehr selten im Kampf und auch nur, wenn er seinen Gegner für würdig genug hält. Seine Zanjutsukünste sind dementsprechend auch auf einem sehr hohen Niveau, sodass Ichigo anfangs sehr große Mühe hatte, mit Ulquiorra mitzuhalten. Die Stärke eines Schwertangriffs hat zerstörische Folgen und Ulquiorra kann mit dem Schwert sogar ein Kuroi Getsuga abblocken. Er kann unglaublich schnell zu stechen und mit seinen Hieben kann er seine Gegner mehrere Meter weit weg schleudern. Trivia *In Band 38 nennt Tite Kubo auf Ulquiorras Charakterseite seinen Themesong, Moonshield von der Band In Flames, aus dem Album The Jester Race. *Auch steht auf der Charakterseite, dass Ulquiorra keine Fracción besitzt. *Sein Name stammt von der Architektin Patricia Urquiola, mehr dazu siehe Namensherkünfte der Arrancar. *Obwohl Ulquiorra sehr häufig von Verzweiflung spricht, ist sie nicht sein verkörperter Aspekt des Todes. Er verkörpert den Nihilismus, während Nnoitra Gilga Verzweiflung verkörpert. *Ulquiorra erinnert vielerlei an Dracula. Zum einen der Name seiner Resurrección, Murciélago, zu Deutsch Fledermaus, Wesen, die stark mit Dracula asoziiert werden. In dieser Form wird darüber hinaus sein Reiatsu sehr dicht und sogar fast flüssig, was an Blut erinnert. Weiterhin seine regenerativen Fähigkeiten, die jedoch auf alles bis auf die lebenswichtigen Organe beschränkt sind. Dies erinnert an die Unverwundbarkeit der Vampire, die nur durch einen Pflock im Herzen, Enthauptung oder Feuer sterben konnten. Als letztes ist die Art des Todes von Ulquiorra und Vampiren sehr ähnlich. Vampire sollen nämlich bei ihrem Tod auch zu Asche zerfallen. *Es wurden Vermutungen geäußert, Ulquiorra könnte einer der Vasto Lorde sein. Diese Gerüchte wurden bis jetzt weder bestätigt, noch wiederlegt. Als Toshiro Hitsugaya im Anime über die drei Entwicklungsstufen der Menos sprach, wurde ein Bild eines Vasto Lorde eingeblendet, allerdings war nur dessen Schatten, beziehungsweise Umrisse und das Hollowloch zu sehen. Die Erscheinung erinnerte jedoch sehr stark an Ulquiorra. *Da Aizen seine zweite Verwandlungsstufe nie gesehen hat, könnte es sein, dass sein Rang falsch eingestuft wurde und deshalb eigentlich höher sein könnte. *In den letzten Popularitätsvoten erzielte Ulquiorra einmal in Votum Nummer 3 Platz 20, mit 737 Stimmen und einmal Platz 10 im 4. Poll, mit 3751 Stimmen. Sein Zanpakutō Murciélago schaffte es in der 5. Umfrage auf Platz 46, trotz der Tatsache, dass zurzeit der Abstimmung, seine Resurrección noch nicht offenbart war. Sein Kampf gegen Ichigo erreichte den 2. Platz. *Ulquiorras Seiyū Daisuke Namikawa hat eine Bleach Beat Collection als Ulquiorra eingesungen. Mit den Titeln CRUSH the “WORLD” DowN,'' Our “WORLD”'' und einer Sprachbotschaft. *Ulquiorra taucht in diversen Videospielen von Bleach auf. So ist er ab Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 in der Reihe spielbar. Sowie auch in Bleach: Versus Crusade, Bleach: Shattered Blade und dem Nintendo DS Spiel The 3rd Phantom, als auch in der Bleach: Soul Carnival Reihe. In dem Spiel Bleach: Heat the Soul 7 wird er erstmals in seiner Resurrección und der Segunda Etapa spielbar sein. Navigation en:Ulquiorra Cifer es:Ulquiorra Cifer Category:Charaktere Category:Hollow Category:Arrancar Category:Espada